


Art masterpost for Darling, So It Goes

by sillyowl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyowl/pseuds/sillyowl
Summary: Fanart for Ptera's amazing fic. Part of the H50 Big Bang 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darling, So It Goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593843) by [pterawaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters). 



> Fanart for Ptera's amazing fic. Part of the H50 Big Bang 2017.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [tumblr](http://ananashelvetti.tumblr.com)


End file.
